Back In My Arms
by Midnight In Charming
Summary: My intake on the emotions and feelings of the time Tara was kidnapped by Salazar while Jax was in Ireland and when she was reunited with Jax then Abel  Long one shot.  - Tara/Jax Pov's  Rated M due to Language - please note includes violence   R & R :


An – Second one shot, really I'm going to attempt this in both points of views as well since I really missed the fact that it wasn't in the series. – Longer than my other one shot, Reviews are appreciated thanks 3

Description – Some of it , goes by the actual program others have been changed to fit in with feelings , emotions etc

Author – Soa-Samcro  
>Type – One shot<br>Pairing – Jax and Tara  
>Rate - M (due to Language)<br>Song's – Tara pov - West life – Safe  
>Jax pov - Kings of Leon – Use somebody<p>

One Shot 

Back in my Arms

Tara's Pov

During the hospital visit what the police and Jax had insisted I have, I felt like I was suffocating, in the end I had demanded everyone but Jax leave. I knew looking at him he was sorry for what he had done , but I also knew my emotions was showing in my face and he knew he had a long way to go to get my full forgiveness.

While I was held hostage in Hales office, I was feeling dumb and to be honest empty, when Salazar had first abducted me and my boss, I had honestly felt fear for the first time since I had killed John.

But I felt more fear for my unborn child than anything, I had original thought to go through with the abortion, Margret had helped me come to the decision that Jax wasn't ready for another child. And he sure as hell didn't want one with me.

But during the drive I had suddenly become aware of how Abel made me feel and the ache I felt not being able to hold him, see him, or even know if he was safe.  
>Just as I had turned to Tell Margret to stop the car, someone had rammed into the back of them causing me to look to my boss to check she was ok before they both got out the car to check the damage.<br>I hadn't by any means expect some young girl who looked like she was from one of caracara's mishaps to be standing there , and definitely didn't expect said girl to bring out a gun and point it at us when announcing I thought Tara was Jax's 'old lady'.

Once they had been forced in the car I had attempted to try keep Margret calm, my own fear was caused by the fact the women next to me had a tattoo that claimed she was infact loyal to a Mc shocking the hell out of me.  
>They had been driven to a house, which I bite my tongue about asking who owned it knowing for the way the girl who had announced she was Salazar Old lady looked in awe around made me think she didn't know it existed causing me to guess it was either Salazar shack up place or a friends of his had lent him it.<p>

Once Salazar had Margret and me in the attic tied up, I had been bold and answered back when they had asked For Jaxs number I had answered back causing a swift foot to kick against my side causing me to fall over, and Salazar old lady to slap me spitting in her face about keeping my mouth shut, as the foot hit my stomach my side had screamed out as I attempted to roll over screaming at Salazar that I was pregnant and to stop.  
>To which Margret had backed Me up causing Salazar foot to stop mid air as he stepped back and nodded , Margret had told Me to give them a number of a Son, knowing Jax wouldn't care I gave the Auto Mechanics shop.<p>

I had known as soon as Salazar had demanded so much money that we weren't getting out. Not alive. The sons had used all the money they had to get to Ireland for Abel so there wasn't a chance of them having anything left for a kidnapping demand.

I had decided there and then to get Margret out first , especially when she had begun crying over her husband and kids –off course once she explained over her tattoo and teenage years- the next day whilst Salazar had gone to pick the supposed money up , I was realised for a toilet break , pleasing my pregnant bladder couldn't hold as much as normal, and once the old lady of Mr Salazar had agreed I was frantically looking around for something , anything to be used as a weapon , seeing a mirror and towel , I grabbed the towel smashing the mirror and pulling a piece of , before I knew it , the door was being kicked in by a very pissed off Mrs Salazar, apparently the 'money drop' hadn't gone to plan , and as soon as the door was opened the mirror in my hand was cutting deep into the neck of the dumb bitch in front of me threatening me and my baby.

Salazar was pissed to say the least , I had promised to keep his old lady alive if he set Margret free , he had kept his end of the bargain up but it seemed I had cut to deep into her neck and Mrs. Salazar died in the back of his car in the middle of the road , he slammed me against the car putting a gun to my head screaming ''I'm going to make you pay bitch'' before shoving me into the boot of his car I must of nodded off , or been hit because the next thing I remember was his face looming down at me as we was in a car park and him demanding about me walking into an office and acting normal or he'd shoot me.

Sighed feeling my head slam against the wall as Hale moved and the handcuffs holding us to the water pipe cling sighing as I realised Jax was coming in here, Salazar had rang and demanded a car and money for the realise of Hale but for me, he wanted Jax to come in alone and unarmed, at first I was doubtful he would come, but then Salazar had said he'd agreed and my heart was beating erratically.

Especially when I herd the door go, and Salazar had told me about his plan to kill me making Jax watch, that... his words about my death hurt but didn't cause the sick feeling to hit my stomach … that happened when he announced he'd be killing Jax to , I felt a sob leave me as he opened the door and Jax walked in , his eyes locked on mine , as I seen Salazar thrust him into a chair and hit him , I felt my eyes water as I winced hating seeing him hurt in any way , suddenly I felt Salazar force a knife against my throat demanding I stand up I gulped seeing Jax's eyes watching me as I felt a tear drop from mine , I loved him so much , I always had , and properly always would , ii gulped suddenly before closing my eyes ready for what ever was going to happen to me.

I sighed happily as I felt Jax's lips kiss me, brought me back to the presence.  
>We was sitting outside the nurse room waiting for the scan pictures , I had felt Jax's hand rub my cheek as the nurse had shown us both our baby and hearing the heart beat around us , I smiled leaning up kissing Jax chastely as we both stood hearing the nurse come out and hand us our pictures I actual felt like gushing , but before anyone said anything I turned to jax and grabbed his hand , ''Can we go show Abel his baby sibling'' I had waited all day to go and hold my other son , and as we walked out to the bike I felt my stomach twist wondering if he would remember me , remember my face , and remember who I was.<br>''Sure babe lets go see our son'' Jax replied kissing my nose sweetly before pushing the helmet onto my head chuckling as I made a face , I laughed swinging my legs over the Harley Davidson and grabbing Jaxs waist as we drove off together.

Once we arrived outside the house I had come to call house, I felt my whole body feel like it was shaking I had no idea why I was so worried, Abel had been missing for over a week yet I suddenly felt like I was meeting him for the first time, I was worried about him not knowing me, about him looking at me and seeing me different, and the thought the connection I felt to him might not be there nearly broke my heart.

As we walked into the back door that connected with the kitchen I seen Gemma stood by the sink and breathed in deeply as she turned around and walked over to us both as Jax shut the door , I seen Gemma hand Abel over to Jax as she pulled me into a tight hug , I felt my eyes fill with tears as she whispered she was glad I was safe , I whispered back a thank you as my hands seemed to clutch against her tightly , Gemma although at times was a bitch had come to be the mother I never had , and I had missed her , missed being able to go to her over my problems and I had feared id never have a chance to thank her for allowing me to look after Abel , I knew she didn't trust me at first but if Gemma wanted me gone I would have been. She had announced when we had dropped her dad off at the care home she trusted me with Abel and that for me was all the blessing I needed from Gemma.

As I turned towards Jax I suddenly seen the little blue eyes staring at me and couldn't help but hold my arms out to him.  
>seeing him smile I let my eyes finally smooth down from the frown hiding in-between my lips as jax let me hold him , feeling Abel back in my arms feeling his warmth his hands clutching to my clothes as I brought him as close as I could and kissed his forehead , I felt him giggle into my neck as I pulled away and whispered a hello to him , my eyes prickling with tears as I leaned into jax holding our son , my family was complete , and as Jax told his mum the baby was fine , I realised that we was fine as well. <p>

Jax Pov

Holding Abel close and inhaling his scent had been one of the happiest moments of my life as soon as I had got him back in my arms from Jimmy I couldn't put into words the feeling rushing through me, as I said goodbye to Trinity and her mom as we was about to get in the van back home, back to Tara who my mum had threatened if I didn't sort my shit out with was kicking my fucking ass, her words not mine, I had at the comment chuckled.  
>Clay had smiled kissing his grandson's head and had shown for proberly the first time a side to him only my mum ever seen.<p>

Ireland had been a huge fucking eye opener for us all, and as much as I couldn't wait to get the fuck home, there was the fact I had so many questions for my dads 'other family' the fact I nearly slept with my half sister and how the fuck it had nearly happened being one big one. But as bobby passed the phone to me saying it was Tig and I needed to hear what he had to say Ireland was the last place I wanted to be and the people here was the one's I wanted as far from as possible, I needed to get back to charming now and I didn't give a shit who was coming or staying. I said my goodbye before looking to clay and informing him I needed to go back, Gemma asking me one hundred fucking questions wasn't helping me at all, some times I forgot she was my mum and not just an old lady.

Once I had rushed through and explained the new fucking shit storm that had headed to Charming we was in the van and on our way as Tig was on loud speaker explaining it all to everyone as I rocked abel to sleep, I had planned on going straight to Tara as soon as we arrived back, but tig had told me she was staying at the house again. As he explained about the fucking Rat Salazar ringing up demanding a heap load of cash and Tara telling him she was fine … yeah right id herd Tara tell me she was fucking fine when id seen her in tears , Tara saying ''I'm fine'' means fuck all.

As soon as we pulled up I ended the call and jumped out taking the mosses basket with a sleeping Abel in from my Gemma and hugging Tig before he walked us all in straight to the church I sighed kissing Abel's head finally leaving him with his Gran while we tried to sort a plan of action out, tig had explained how they had sorted all Salazar other demands out expect the money one, which they had, in the end had to get help from Wayne and the ATF agent.  
>Tig must have been worried about admitting to getting help from the police since he looked like he was about to shit himself until I shook my head and told him he had done the right fucking thing.<p>

As long as Tara was ok I wasn't bothered if the fucking ATF agent was involved just the safely of her and the baby. After clay agreed we could deal with this situation my fucking way, we was off to meet the Mayans since apparently Salazar had demanded there presidents assassination, and Tig had managed to persuade him to 'pretend' to be dead for twenty four hours.  
>The Mayans was after Salazar as well but I knew for a fucking fact if the fucker's got to him before the Sons they wouldn't give a shit about Tara's welfare.<p>

Bobby and Opie went and tracked down Salazar Aunt who finally after help from The Mayans announced that he had been using her house for something , Following the Mayans over there , we searched in side as I checked every room stopping as I seen blood all over the bathroom , I felt my sides drop and a blow feeling like someone had kicked me hard against my stomach as I grabbed the side praying against shit that, the pool in front of me had been from when Margret had told Tig that Tara had sliced Salazar Old lady in order for Margret's release.  
>Just as I left the bathroom looking for any other sign of Tara being there , or at least Safe I herd Clays strangled voice screaming for me , as I run down I seen the sombre looks of my brothers and felt my blood run cold , No .. What ever it was, they were wrong.<p>

''What'' I practically fucking screamed at them as I followed bobby towards a pathway in the back , when I got there I seen two body's on the floor covered by a blanket brunette hair showing from two female bodies , suddenly my legs dropped beneath me as I inhaled sharply .. No... I told myself she cant be … I felt someone hand on my shoulder as I knelt beside the cover , my hand shakily moving towards it as I closed my eyes and inhaled as hard as I could as I pulled it lower showing me the faces , I opened my eyes and felt my shoulders relax and the air leave me in a gush as the hand on my shoulder squeezed me ''Its not her Jax'' I herd Clay say I could only nod as I felt myself relax and my whole body begin to come back from the shock it seemed to had gone into at the thought of it being her dead , on the floor , the pain inside me was unbearable , for under a minute I went through the most horrific amount of pain possible I thought she was dead , the pain of her leaving all them years ago ,the pain I thought had truly broke me apart was nothing … nothing compared to the feeling of thinking she was gone .. and not just around the world a feeling of her being dead, I couldn't deal with it, I looked down as I felt my eyes begin to prick, inhaling I kept repeating clays words ''Its not her'' No it wasn't and I was going to make sure that it never would be here, shed never be found like that … I was damn sure about it.

As I finally calmed myself enough to move , I walked to my brothers and smiled as normally as I could , I was just about to ask if any news had been given or anything from the Mayans as clays phone went off , I tilted my head as I herd him say he'd be right there before he nodded to me with a stupid look in his eyes , before he looked up and sighed ''I don't know if this is good news , or bad , but Unsler's called , Salazar Walked in to Jacobs office , got him and Tara hostage in there. Wayne wants us over there now'' Before Clay had finished I was on my back and nodding , as ii set off , hearing the others behind me as I revved the engine , pushing the bike as fast as I possible could to get to her. 

As I got closer to Hales office I noticed the streets all cut off , and all the public outside waiting around , I parked my bike and jumped out seeing Clay , Bobbie and the others joining me as I pushed my way through towards Wayne.

''His rang with demands'' he muttered, Looking to me then Clay ''What are they , a shit load of cash'' I half joked not really finding the situation fucking funny but I knew I was at the point of fucking snapping at anyone , and soon I just needed to hear Tara's voice and now she was ok.

''A car in exchange for Hale'' Wayne said , looking to clay instead of me "and for Tara" I asked feeling like I was fucking out of the circle or some shit Wayne sighed before finally looking at me and speaking one word ''You'' I smirked and tilted my head ''is that all , come on then'' I said , ready to go in exchange for Tara , The ATF bitch was shaking her head as Clay pulled me back , I glared to Clay pushing off him , and walking to Wayne ignoring the ATF menopausal bitch ''Look I'm going in with or without your help so its your choice if you want to help me'' I said pulling my hoodie on and taking my knife from my belt and my gun from the back of my trousers handing them to Clay , I herd Wayne and the agents agreeing , and throwing a bullet proof vest at me , I sighed taking my jumper off , throwing the vest on clipping it in place and putting my SON hoodie back on , I sighed as Clay rambled on about keeping Salazar alive so that he could testifies about Hale using him to threaten the old man about his boxing store, I just nodding my eyes on the building ready to get Tara back and needing to make sure she was ok.

As soon as everyone had said there piece they called to announce I was going in, and I went merrily on my fucking way, rolling my eyes at the armed police stationed at the entrance, I walked in taking the floor of stairs two at a time before I seen the office entrance of Hales room, knowing that was were Tara was, I knocked on the door hearing muttering inside. Salazar Answered, grabbing me and pulling me inside like a fucking rag doll, prick needed to be glad he had a gun pointed at me, less I would have fucked him up there and then.

As soon as I was dragged in my eyes connected with Tara's , she was sat on the floor , next to Hale who looked like he had shit himself more than once , They was both handcuffed to a metal pole between them , as Salazar pushed me into a chair I inhaled through my nose before telling him to let Tara go , the butt end of the gun wacked my forehead as the fucking prick pistol whipped me , I went to leap out the chair to twat the fucker , but felt the gun pointed at my chest as he pushed me back down , my hand went to my head as he walked to Tara , holding the gun up to me as he grabbed a knife from the table , he screamed for her to get up placing the knife at her throat , he was muttering something to me , but I wasn't listening my eyes was on Tara seeing the fear in them , I leaned forward just in time to see Hale grab a pen of the floor and stab it in Salazar back , leaping forward seeing him drop the knife off Tara I tackled him to the floor seeing the gun drop as I punched him , muttering how that was for fucking with my old lady , before getting his jaw for thinking he could hit me.

Just as I went to throw in another push the fucker kicked me in the ribs causing me to hunch backwards with pain in my rib as he kicked me jumping up and running , I grabbed the gun looking up just in time to see him attempting to flee the room , I jumped up seeing Hale and Tara stood , leaning forward I grabbed Tara's face making her look at me , before leaning in kissing her quickly handing her the gun and grabbing the knife Salazar had dropped ,telling Tara if anyone entered to shoot them if they wasn't a cop.

She nodded as I run out chasing Salazar, I see him in the hall running up the stairs as I chased after him I smirked to myself as I seen him at the end of a corridor trying all the doors and seem to be having no luck, I grabbed the knife in my hand seeing the Axe Salazar had some how managed to grab from one of the fire exits on the walls up the stair case's. ''No were to run'' I chuckled to myself darkly; fucker was in for a shock now. ''Put the axe down and I let you live'' I spoke as calmly as my voice would allow me to. I seen the disbelief on the fuckers face ''My word'' I said walking closer to him , seeing him go to place the axe on the floor , I closed my eyes for the briefest second seeing the look in Tara's eyes as he had put the knife to her throat I lunged at him , letting the knife in my hands dig deep into him as I herd him gasp ''that's for fucking with my old lady'' I snarled as I pulled the knife back out , dropping it to the floor hearing the police running up the stairs I sunk to the floor , and closed my eyes as I grabbed the axe and slammed it against my hand , letting the corner of the blade graze against my arm , a flesh wound really but self defence would keep me out of serving a life sentence , I leaned forward as two coppers run towards me shouting clear to there partners as I cover my arm that was ooze blood , "he came at me with the Axe , hit my arm and I stabbed him " I said leaning back as one of the coppers helped me up , and radioed in , "wares Tara" I asked as they walked me out "ambulance" one of them replied I nodded as I was walked over to one myself , looking around frantically for her , I spotted her off to the side laid down on a stretcher , her hands shaking at the man who looked like he was trying to get her to co-operate , I looked to my arm seeing one of the workers bandage it , as soon as the tape was on I slid off hearing them shout I needed to go to the accident and emergency department I carried on , walking straight to her , my eyes not cutting from hers as I let a chuckle out hearing her demands to go she needed to be somewhere.

''you need to get Checked out babe'' I smirked seeing her eyes move to mine , then to my arm and a frown to appear ''what'' she got out before I shook my head ''I'm fine , now lets make sure you two are as well' I said smiling , she looked shocked before her eyes slanted as she looked around whom I presumed was for my mother ''Gemmas got abel'' I said smirked as she rolled her eyes at the obvious anger she was showing for her, I stepped in the ambulance after she finally nodded to the paramedic , sitting next to her grabbing her hand I brought it to my lips , sighing deeply feeling her scent surround me , god I had been so stupid in how I had treated her , "I'm so sorry" I moaned out , looking down "its fine" I herd her voice whisper out , I looked up shaking my head ''Babe it far from fucking fine" I moved my hand cupping her cheek "but I promise it will be , them things I said , I did fuck I'm so sorry I just … I didn't want anything like this to fucking happen … and I thought fuck .. I thought if I went away, made you get away from me, you'd be safe" I chuckled darkly "instead I got you nearly fucking killed"

"HEY" I herd her angry voice yell as her finger nail brought my chin up "you saved me … saved us" she whispered bringing her lips to mine , I melted into her placing my hands in her hair holding her to me , god I loved her so much I nodded against her lips knowing I wasn't fully forgiven but knowing id work as hard as I fucking had to , to get to that strange , as we finally got to the hospital , I sighed as she held my hand the whole way as she was welled towards the scan room , I smiled , excited since I hadn't had the chance to go to any of Abel's scans , as Tara giggled as the ultrasound operator rubbed the jelly like lotion on her stomach I smiled down to her , my hand in her hair , seeing her happy , I think my heart stopped as a small thumping noise was herd around the room , "oh my god" she whimpered as the operator announced it was the baby's strong heart beat , and a small popcorn size figure was seen moving around on the screen "and there the baby looks fine " she said causing me to smile , as I looked back to Tara.

After she was cleaned up and the women left the room to grab the pictures I leaned down kissing her softly smiling as wide as I possible could "thank you" I whispered, it was two words that meant so much, she nodded almost as if she knew.  
>Once we had the pictures we was on our way, opie had texted me to tell me he had brought my bike for me, knowing id need transport back home, id replied with a thank you before walking Tara towards it, placing the helmet on her head kissing her nose laughing at how cute she looked, she frowned causing me to laugh more, before I got on feeling her hands wrap around me before we was on our way.<p>

We pulled up outside the house, as I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the back, the lights at the front was out but I knew Gemma would be there so I presumed she was in the kitchen or back room with Abel. As we walked in I seen her at the stove cooking something as she turned I seen Abel wide awake laughing at something , Gemma walked over to me , as Abel brought his arms out , I smiled shutting the door before taking my little man and kissing his forehead , it still felt weird having him back ,having them both back , I seen the two women in my life muttering to each other and my mum winking at me , I shook my head smiling as Tara turned back to me , I smiled handing Abel over to her watching them reunited it made my heart fill knowing how much she loved my son , she really was a great mum to him and Abel adored her back , as I wrapped my arm around them looking up to my mum as she went into the other room giving us a moment.

I smiled as I looked down my hands around my old lady and our son,  
>my family. <p>


End file.
